True Love
by Ischagoras
Summary: When Ciel, a lonely rich boy, decides to keep some company his company is at least ten years older than him, but Ciel's idea of company is not exactly what Sebastian had in mind. Sebastian x Ciel, shota, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New story. No, I don't have a plot for this story, so expect long waits in between updates.

**Warning(s):** this story will be **shota, **underage drinking**, **Sebastian x Ciel, kissing, yaoi

* * *

Sebastian had always wondered what went on at the house on top of the hill. He only knew that the stately home was owned by the wealthy Phantomhive family who had been in the house for generations, nothing more. Sebastian had always told himself that one day he would find out what really went on up there, that one day he would sneak in without getting caught. Sebastian threw his scarf over one shoulder while eyeing the house from the village down below; tonight was that night.

Sebastian had watched as the headlights of car after car went out near the house, accumulating for what Sebastian assumed was some kind of party. His small apartment was near the outskirts of town so the house was only a few miles' walk away. Once Sebastian had made it up the hill he found the property surrounded by a giant iron gate. There didn't appear to be anyone watching so Sebastian shrugged and climbed over, depositing himself on the expansive driveway that was crowded with expensive cars.

Sebastian walked among the cars in awe, running his hand along their hoods and admiring their tinted windows. These cars were the finest cars that the world had to offer, many of them foreign imports. Sebastian peeked inside their windshields and could just barely make out the fine leather interiors with polished wood accents. Sebastian knew he could only ever dream of driving one of these cars, much less own one. Satisfied that he had enough of admiring the motor vehicles he walked along the dimly lit driveway to what appeared to be the main entrance of the house.

Sebastian looked left and looked right, but there was no one keeping watch at the door or anywhere near it. Sebastian walked straight up to the door and pulled the massive door handle, completely surprised when the door opened without anyone on the other side to reprimand him so he slipped inside, completely unnoticed.

Once inside the house Sebastian found himself in an enormous entrance hall full of finely dressed people. All of the men wore suits and Sebastian backed himself into a dark corner, knowing that his blue jeans were sure to stand out among such a crowd. A couple walked by with the woman wearing a long, red evening dress, her hair pinned up in an expert style and pointed red heels on her feet to match her dress. Sebastian watched them pass and it was then he was approached by an elderly man in uniform.

"May I take your coat, sir?" asked the man.

"No," said Sebastian nervously, "I'm fine, thank you." He was pretty sure this was the part where he was caught, thrown out of the party and told to stay down in the village where he belonged.

"Very well, sir," said the man, and he disappeared into the crowd.

"Appetizer?" came the voice of another man carrying a tray.

"Thank you," said Sebastian as he took one of whatever the man was offering and watched as he too disappeared. Sebastian looked at the small plate in his hand and saw that it was some shrimp wrapped with bacon, which he eagerly devoured in one bite.

_The food here is amazing, _thought Sebastian.

"Your plate, sir?" asked a third man who had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Sebastian handed over his empty plate and watched the server disappear before stepping back out into the crowd. The fact that at least three service persons hadn't kicked him out gave him the courage to explore, though he did try to stick to the shadows as much as possible.

The great hall was seemingly endless and Sebastian came to a stop when he found a buffet table somewhere in the middle. Sebastian helped himself to at least seven varieties of cheese, many of which he had never tasted before and didn't even know the names of. He was about to help himself to more of the bacon-wrapped shrimp when a low voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"You don't belong here, do you?" said the voice.

"I'm sorry," said Sebastian hurriedly, "I didn't mean to - I was just leaving-"

"I didn't ask you to leave," said the voice. Sebastian watched as someone very short stepped out of the shadows, holding a glass of champagne in one hand.

"Is - is that champagne?" asked Sebastian in confusion as he looked the small boy up and down. "How old are you?"

"Today is my thirteenth birthday," said the boy, and he sipped from the champagne while eyeing Sebastian carefully. "More importantly, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Thirteen?" said Sebastian, "You shouldn't be drinking, where are your paren-"

"My parents don't give a damn about what I do," said the boy, and he downed the rest of his champagne in one swallow, then set the empty glass on the buffet table. "Now answer the question before I have you thrown out."

Sebastian stood there staring at the boy with his mouth open. Where did this kid get away with telling him what to do?

"Listen here you little brat I have no reason to listen to you - "

The responded by cupping one hand to his mouth and calling for security.

"Security!"

Sebastian simply stood there in shock. He had been found out, he was going to be kicked out, maybe they would punish him for sneaking in -

"You have thirty seconds to tell me how you got in," said the boy.

"I just - walked in," blurted Sebastian in a hurry, "the door was unlocked, so I opened it and came inside -"

"Why?" asked the boy.

"I just - wanted to see what it was like, to be a part of this, that's all, I swear," said Sebastian.

"Well, you don't sound like a thief," said the boy and he grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "You can stay."

"What?" said Sebastian in confusion, "didn't you already call security?"

"We don't have security," said the boy, "I lied."

Sebastian responded with another long, blank stare at the boy.

"You shouldn't be drinking that, you know," said Sebastian after a long pause, indicating the glass of champagne that the boy held in his right hand.

"Shut up," said the boy. "What's your name?"

"S-Sebastian" said Sebastian nervously, not bothering to give his last name for fear that he really would be in trouble.

"Hmm," said the boy as he polished off his second champagne glass. That glass joined the other empty one on the table and the boy took a few steps closer to Sebastian, which made Sebastian highly uncomfortable. "Be my boyfriend."

"Wh-what!" exclaimed Sebastian, "We've only known each other fifteen minutes!"

"So you don't mind that I'm young," said the boy.

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean... of course I mind, you are way too young!"

"How old are you?" asked the boy as he invaded Sebastian's personal space, practically pressing their chests together.

"Twenty three," replied Sebastian, "but why does that mat-"

"We're only ten years apart," said the boy. He was fiddling with the buttons on Sebastian's coat which was making Sebastian more and more uncomfortable. "You wouldn't care if you were thirty-three and I was twenty-three, would you?"

Sebastian had to think about what the boy said, but it was true.

_No no no! _thought Sebastian, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"That's not - hold on, when I was your age you were still a baby! That's just wrong!"

"Obviously I'm not still a baby," said the boy, and he stood up on the tip of his toes so that he could wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Get your hands off-"

"Kiss me," said the boy. Sebastian lost focus on trying to pry the boy's arms away from his neck and looked at him directly.

"What? No!" Said Sebastian frantically. Even if he did want to kiss the boy - which he didn't- they were in a room full of people, a room full of sane, rational adults who would send him to jail just for being too close.

"If you don't kiss me I'll do it for you," said the boy as he looked up at Sebastian with a mischievous smile.

"Stop," protested Sebastian and he returned his focus to attempting to remove the boy's arms from around his neck. "I don't want to ki-"

Sebastian's eyes flew open wide as the boy pressed his lips to his and he put both of his hands on the boy's chest, forcefully pushing him away.

"Get off of me!" said Sebastian loudly, "I'm leaving!" he announced, then started making his way through the crowd back toward the front entrance. He had had enough of this crazy kid and his insane advances, so he had to get out of here and fast. Who knew what the boy's parents would do if they had seen that kiss, no matter how brief and unwanted it had been.

"Sebastian," said the boy to himself, and he walked off in search of a waiter who had more champagne.

Sebastian walked the few miles back to his apartment in the dark, relieved when he finally unlocked the door and got inside. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door, then sat down on his small bed so that he could take his shoes and socks off. Once he had done that he lay on the bed on his back, his hands resting behind his head so that he could stare up at the ceiling.

_So that's what it's like to be a Phantomhive, _thought Sebastian. _Beautiful people, great food, people to wait on you hand and foot... _

Sebastian was imagining himself in a nice suit that he couldn't possibly afford, sneaking into the next Phantomhive party and actually mingling with the upper class party guests. He would make them laugh and enjoy all the food and drink without reservation, without having to hide in the shadows.

_I didn't even see the whole house, _thought Sebastian, _wish I got to see it... _

Sebastian fell asleep wondering just how big the Phantomhive home actually was and not knowing that he was only days away from his wish being granted.

* * *

**A/N:** Follow if you want to see more cute shota Ciel harassing poor helpless Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Veux tu m'espouser_ = Will you marry me?

_Je n'aime pas vous, vous etes un garcon..._ = I don't love you, you are a boy ...

* * *

"No, no, no!" shouted Ciel for the third time that day. "Useless! Get out!"

The modestly dressed man who had come in for a job interview had to force himself to close his mouth that had fallen open in shock.

"Are you deaf?" said the boy, "Get out!" He gestured with his hand angrily and the frazzled man gathered up his briefcase and disappeared out of the large home's library. Tanaka entered the library shortly after.

"I take it that he was not to your liking, young master," said the butler respectfully. "Shall I bring in the next one?"

"No," said Ciel bitterly, "send them all away. I've had enough for today."

"Very well, young master," said the butler humbly, and he gave a small bow to Ciel before leaving the room.

Ciel sat down at the desk that occupied the room and propped his chin up on one hand, then sighed. His father had insisted he learn French for the future of the company since they were soon to be dealing with a new factory in France, and his father refused to let his only son remain ignorant of what the French would say about their company. He had immediately Ciel had immediately fired the first French tutor his parents had hired and then set out on his own quest to find a replacement with the help of the butler Tanaka. Unfortunately the search wasn't going as well as he had expected.

Sebastian Michaelis didn't own a television or subscribe to a newspaper, but the early morning visitors to the bakery near his small apartment always discarded their newspapers in the trash can just outside. Sebastian was usually lucky enough to find a paper sitting right on top of the rubbish bin so that he didn't have to dig through the trash, and today was no exception. Sebastian snatched the paper and went back home where he could drink his cheap tea instead of paying a dollar for coffee from the bakery.

Sebastian came home to the kettle whistling since he had put it on the stove before he left, so he fished out a tea bag from the cupboard and plopped it into his mug, then poured the boiling water over it. Sebastian sat down on his bed and put the tea on his nightstand, then opened the paper to the classifieds.

Sebastian never went to university; he had left home when he was sixteen to look for a job and make a name for himself, but the only jobs he was able to get were low paying service jobs. Most recently he had worked as a waiter but he had been fired for feeding in the stray cats in the back alleyway scraps instead of throwing them in the trash. He had been unemployed for about a month now - no one wanted to hire someone who had been fired no matter what the reason. Sebastian took a sip of tea and skimmed the classified ads, hopefully looking to find a job.

One listing in particular caught his eye; the ad was for a French tutor to a wealthy client. Sebastian may have not been educated but his mother was French, so he grew up speaking it and reasoned that it couldn't be too difficult to teach the language to another. Sebastian finished his tea and folded up the paper to carry with him over to the old pay phone near the center of town.

Sebastian put his two coins into the pay phone and dialed the number from the newspaper, thinking it was sure to go to an answering service by the seventh ring. He was just about to hang up when someone finally picked dup on the other line.

"Phantomhive residence," said the voice.

"Ph-Phantomhive?" asked Sebastian, "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number - I was replying to an ad in the paper - "

"Oh, you mean the ad for the French tutor," said the kind voice.

"Yes," said Sebastian. So he didn't have the wrong number?

"I'm afraid that the young master has put a stop to the interviews for today, but you are welcome to interview tomorrow."

"Yes - please," said Sebastian eagerly, "I can come anytime."

"Then please arrive at the Phantomhive residence at ten o' clock tomorrow morning," said the voice. "I assume you are already familiar with the location of the Phantomhive residence?"

"Yes," replied Sebastian, "I am. I'll be there."

"May I also have your name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," said Sebastian.

"Sebastian Michaelis," repeated the voice. "We'll see you then." The other line went out and returned to a dial tone, which let Sebastian known that the person on the other line had hung up.

Sebastian walked back to his apartment feeling elated; he had scored his first job interview since he had been fired and it was working for the Phantomhives! They had to pay well, they simply had to. Sebastian lay down on his bed and dreamed of moving into a bigger apartment, maybe even getting a car if it paid well enough. Sebastian was on cloud nine until he realized that this was an interview with the _Phantom hives _ - what the hell was he going to wear?

The next morning Sebastian put on his usual blue jeans and a black V-neck shirt over which he pulled a red sweater. It wasn't much but it was the nicest looking thing he had; he would have gone out and bought a proper collared shirt if it weren't for the fact that he was already halfway through his meager savings, not to mention there was no guarantee that the job would be his.

Sebastian used the large, heavy door knocker to knock on the door after he arrived at the house on the hill, only to realize seconds later that there was actually a doorbell to the side. Sebastian pressed it and listened to the long, drawn out chime ring inside the house after which an elderly gentleman came to the door to welcome him.

"You must be Sebastian," said the man, and Sebastian nodded.

"And you are...?" asked Sebastian curiously.

"I am nothing more than a humble butler," said the man, "but you may call me Tanaka."

"Nice to meet you, Tanaka," said Sebastian and he offered his hand for a handshake. Tanaka looked surprised but accepted the handshake gratefully, then led Sebastian down to the library where Ciel was waiting. "Wait here," instructed Tanaka.

"Young master, your next interview has arrived," announced Tanaka to the boy seated at the library desk.

"Send him in," said the boy, and Tanaka did as he was told, quietly exiting the room so that the young master's interview would go on in private.

Sebastian walked into the room and tried not to stare at the elaborately carved walls or ceiling high shelves filled with books, and instead seated himself on the lone empty chair in the middle of the room.

Ciel immediately perked up when he saw the familiar face walk into the room; this was his lucky day as far as he was concerned.

"And you are?" said the boy, pretending that he didn't already know who Sebastian was while carefully examining his fingernails, which irritated Sebastian.

"You know who I am," said Sebastian boldly.

"You dare speak to a Phantomhive that way?" asked the boy.

Shit. Sebastian was an idiot, he hadn't put two and two together and realized that this boy must be the son of the Phantomhives and his potential employer; he was screwed, there was no way he was getting this job now.

"Forgive me, Sir Phantomhive," apologized Sebastian, "I didn't mean to insult your honor-"

Sebastian was mentally kicking himself as he listened to the way he spoke. He had no idea how you were supposed to apologize to a rich person.

"Shut up," said the boy, "I don't need your boot licking. What qualifies you for the position?"

"I speak French," responded Sebastian, "ever since I was a child. My mother was French."

"You're hired," said the boy with a small smile.

"That's it?" asked Sebastian in disbelief. "You're just going to hire me, just like that?"

"Would you rather I fire you?" asked the boy.

"N-no," stuttered Sebastian, "of course not."

"You will report in for my French lesson every afternoon at two o' clock, is that clear?"

"Yes," said Sebastian.

"Your first lesson begins starting now."

"Now?" asked Sebastian in confusion.

"Yes, now," said the boy, clearly amused by Sebastian's predicament.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Repeat after me. _Je m'appele Sebastian." _

"_Je m'appele Ciel_.´

"_Enchante, Ciel. Comment allez-vous?" _

_"Comment allez-vous?" _repeated Ciel.

"No, no," said Sebastian, "I'm asking you how you are, so it's your turn to tell me how you are doing. You would say _bien, et vous?" _

"_Je t'aime, Sebastian._"

"Wh-what?" asked Sebastian in disbelief. The boy had just told him he loved him in French, but maybe he didn't mean it. He was a beginner in French and probably didn't understand what he was saying. "No, you say, _bien, et vous..." _Sebastian watched in confusion as the boy left his seat behind the desk and came closer to Sebastian.

"_Je t'aime, Sebastian," _repeated the boy, and Sebastian froze as the boy started crawling into his lap. "_Veux tu m'espouser?" _

"_Non non non," _said Sebastian while violently shaking his head, "_Je n'aime pas vous, vous etes un garcon..." _

"_Embrasse moi," _said the boy, and he held both of Sebastian's hands in place while he kissed Sebastian. Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but that was a huge mistake as Ciel used the opportunity to push his little pink tongue inside.

""_Ciel, ca suffit!_" cried Sebastian as he pushed the boy away and ended up falling backwards so that he landed on his back with the chair underneath him. Ciel fell with him and was still straddling his lap on top; Sebastian was panicking now, but a knock sounded on the door and Ciel was up in seconds.

"Young master," said the butler as he entered the room, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," said the now standing Ciel over Sebastian, who was now pushing himself up from the floor. "Everything is fine."

"Have you finished the interview, young master?" asked Tanaka.

"Yes. He is hired. Show him out, will you?"

"Very well, young master," said Tanaka and he waited for Sebastian to finish brushing off his pants before showing him outside.

_What have I gotten myself into? _wondered Sebastian on his way home. _He's only a boy and he's always trying to kiss me, how am I supposed to deal with that? I could quit... no, I need the money. _

Sebastian walked home in silence, wondering just how he was going to deal with Ciel tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't know if this chapter is funny or sexy.

**Warning(s):** Sebastian abuse (a slap and a riding crop gets involved)

* * *

"_Bonjour, Ciel," _said Sebastian as he was shown into the library. "_Comment allez vous?" _

"_Ca va. _What is that you're holding behind your back? asked Ciel curiously. Sebastian presented a short leather riding crop with both hands.

"Ciel. Do you know what this is?"

"A riding crop," answered Ciel, "it's used for training horses."

"That is correct. Do you know what else they are used for?"

"No," lied Ciel, and he watched as Sebastian started walking in a circle as he talked.

"In the Victorian era they were often used for reprimanding naughty children," said Sebastian while smiling gleefully. "You understand, don't you?"

"Child abuse," scoffed Ciel, "I won't stand for it."

Sebastian had now gone full circle and came to a stop in front of Ciel's desk.

"Your hands," ordered Sebastian.

Ciel sighed and reluctantly put his hands out in front of him, which Sebastian promptly smacked with the riding crop. Ciel withdrew his hands and rubbed them in turn to help soothe the sting.

"My father will hear of this!" insisted Ciel angrily.

"I already have permission from your father to discipline you however I please," said Sebastian. "Lucky for you I have vowed to only use it as a last resort."

Ciel scowled and left his seat, marching straight up to Sebastian and yanking the riding crop right out of his hands. Ciel then threw it on the ground and stepped on it, angrily grinding the hell of his shoe against it.

"You think it's all fun and games to beat me, do you?" asked Ciel. "I don't care what my father told you, you will _not_ treat me that way. As a matter of fact I have every right to abuse _you." _

Sebastian was still smiling like an idiot; he was taking a little too much pleasure in Ciel's reaction.

"That's not what your fath-"

Ciel raised his right hand and slapped Sebastian so hard his head jerked to one side. Sebastian's expression was one of shock and confusion as he held one hand to his face where he had been slapped.

"How _dare _you," said Ciel lowly. "You come into my home after I so graciously gave you a job and threaten to beat me. I should fire you right here and now."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I wanted to beat you; the riding crop was merely a form of self defense."

"Self defense?" asked Ciel skeptically, "against a thirteen year old?"

"Well, you see," explained Sebastian, "you are very fond of trying to kiss me, which is very inappropriate for someone your age. Naughty children must be punished."

"Is _that_ what this is about?" asked Ciel very sweetly. "How can you expect me to behave when left alone with my boyfriend?"

"I'm not your boyfriend," said Sebastian.

"You are," insisted Ciel, "pick that up." Ciel had removed his foot from the riding crop and allowed Sebastian to pick it up, which made Sebastian temporarily feel like he had regained control. "Go on," said Ciel, still speaking very sweetly, "punish me."

"You haven't done anything wrong," said Sebastian in confusion.

"That's not what this is about," said Ciel, and he presented his hands to Sebastian once again. "Go on."

"No. Ciel, you're acting awfully strange..." said Sebastian unsurely.

"I see," said Ciel, and he took the riding crop away from Sebastian again. "You would rather I punish you."

"What? N- _ow!" _shouted Sebastian as Ciel whipped him on the thigh. "Stop this immediately!"

"Why?" asked Ciel as he whipped Sebastian again. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

"I am not - _no!" _ shouted Sebastian as Ciel continued to whip his thighs.

"Why else would you bring such a toy for us to play with?" asked Ciel. "If you wanted to play all you had to do was say so."

"No- stop!" said Sebastian, and he attempted to grab the riding crop out of Ciel's hands, but Ciel quickly pulled it away.

"On your knees, Sebastian," ordered Ciel.

"Wh - no!" protested Sebastian, until the riding crop came down harder than ever. "Okay, okay!" said Sebastian as he got down on his knees.

Ciel circled around Sebastian and promptly whipped him on the buttocks, much to Sebastian's dismay.

"Tell me you like it," ordered Ciel as he continued whipping Sebastian.

"N- okay! Okay! I like it!" Sebastian's thighs and ass were very sore by now, but more importantly he was being beaten by a thirteen year old and it was humiliating.

"Beg for more," demanded Ciel.

"M-more!" gasped Sebastian, "Please more." He was most certainly _not_ enjoying this, that damn riding crop hurt. If only he had the foresight to realize that this damn brat would actually turn the tables and use it against him.

"You didn't address me properly," said Ciel as he whipped Sebastian yet again. "Call me master."

"Master! More, please more," said Sebastian desperately, wondering just how long he was going to have to put up with this little stunt. He was saved by a knock sounding on the library door.

"Stand up, quickly," said Ciel and Sebastian obeyed, resisting the urge to rub his sore ass when he saw that Tanaka had entered the room.

"Your afternoon tea is ready, young master," said Tanaka to Ciel.

"Very well," said Ciel, then he turned to address Sebastian. "You are dismissed."

Sebastian left the manor feeling angry, shamed, and humiliated. He had let a _thirteen year old _get the better of him. Lesson learned; there was no way in hell he was going to try that again.

_Shit, _thought Sebastian as he continued walking home, _he still has the whip. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is probably so out of character but I was actually trying to be funny on this one.

* * *

Sebastian was walking through the cobblestone streets of the little village where he lived and looking at the Christmas displays in all of the shop windows. Sebastian didn't really celebrate Christmas now that he was older, but growing up his mother had been a devout Catholic and insisted they attend midnight mass every year. Church was as boring as ever but on Christmas morning his shoes he had left by the fireplace for Father Christmas to fill were filled with goodies and his mother always had a small gift for him wrapped up in brown paper and tied with string. While Sebastian had fond memories of Christmas he was not enjoying the particular season this time around seeing as he now had to buy a gift for Ciel, who had only hired him two weeks ago.

Sebastian had no idea what to buy Ciel for Christmas. He was too young for a nice bottle of wine and too old for toys. What kind of gift did you get the boy who already had everything? Sebastian didn't know, and had taken to the streets in order to find inspiration.

Sebastian debated all manner of clothes: socks, shoes, sweaters, scarves, but nothing seemed quite appropriate for the way that Ciel dressed. Sebastian sighed and left the clothing shop to head elsewhere, pausing at the toy shop window to admire the hand carved wooden toys. If only Ciel were a couple of years younger, he'd have the perfect gift. Sebastian kept walking and eventually came across the jewelry shop where he was lured in by the display case full of nice watches.

Sebastian admired the expensive watches and picked out a nice silver one with all the bells and whistles; besides displaying the time in three different regions it also displayed the date and even had a compass. The best part was that it was made of platinum, which the jeweler told him was the finest metal money could buy.

"So, how much is it?" asked Sebastian to the elderly shopkeeper.

"Well, this particular watch is made by a well known manufacturer that has been around for many years. You won't be able to find another watch quite like it, so it will run you about sixty thousand."

"S-sixty thousand?" repeated Sebastian in disbelief. That was more than he made in a year. "I'm sorry," said Sebastian with a small smile, "I'm going to have to pass on this one."

"Come back if you change your mind," called the shopkeeper as Sebastian left the jewelry store. "Merry Christmas."

Sebastian walked on into a stationery store that sold cards and other small gifts. Sebastian wandered the store once or twice and didn't think he was going to find anything in such a small store when he stumbled upon a small display of very fine pens. The first thing Sebastian did was check the price tag; he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they were only a couple hundred dollars each. It was still expensive, but at least somewhat affordable on his new salary.

Sebastian picked out a thin silver pen and paid for his purchase, feeling elated that he had finally chosen a proper gift. As far as he knew Ciel didn't carry a pen with him at all times and it was the proper thing to do, so Sebastian took great satisfaction in knowing he had not only purchased an appropriate gift but one that would also be useful.

Sebastian knocked on the library door by himself this time; now that he knew his way about the bottom floor of the manor Tanaka no longer needed to escort him. Ciel called for him to come in from inside the library and Sebastian walked inside with wrapped gift in hand.

"_Bon après-midi," _said Sebastian to Ciel, "Seeing as this is our last lesson before Christmas I brought you a gift."

Sebastian handed the wrapped package over to Ciel who eagerly tore it open.

"It's perfect," said Ciel, "I also have something for you."

"Oh no, you didn't have to get me anything-" protested Sebastian, but Ciel ignored him and produced a small gift bag from his desk drawer. Sebastian looked down at the gift unsurely; whatever it was it was sure to be nicer than the gift he had given Ciel.

"Go on," encouraged Ciel with a smile, "open it."

Sebastian pushed aside the tissue paper in the gift bag and pulled out his gift, which immediately made Sebastian's eyebrows furrow with concern. The package said it was a "pen massager" but Sebastian was pretty sure it had the exact same shape as a penis. The picture on the front of the package showed a woman pressing it to her forehead, supposedly to relieve a headache. Whoever made this ridiculous _pen massager_ wasn't fooling anyone, certainly not Sebastian anyway.

"You shouldn't have," said Sebastian.

"You're welcome," said Ciel.

"No, Ciel, you really shouldn't have. Something like this is a highly inappropriate item to be buying at your age," scolded Sebastian.

"How is it inappropriate? It's a pen!" insisted Ciel.

"Ciel, this is obviously not just a pen."

"You can write with it, therefore it is a pen," said Ciel firmly. "I don't see what you're all worked up about, _you _gave _me _a pen for Christmas!"

"That was an actual pen!" argued Sebastian, "This is.. some kind of.. I can't even say it! You're too young!'

"Clearly you don't understand how a pen works," said Ciel. He rose from his seat and made his way over to Sebastian, where he took the package out of Sebastian's hands and opened it. "Maybe you'll understand if I show you how to use it. Now, take off your pants."

"Wh-what!" shouted Sebastian, "No, no, NO! My pants are _NOT_ coming off!"

"Do as I say or I'll whip you again," threatened Ciel with an evil smile.

"You don't even have the riding crop anywhere near you," pointed out Sebastian.

"Oh really? I can have it in about thirty seconds, now take off your pants or I'll do it for you."

"No!" insisted Sebastian, and he furiously kept batting Ciel's hands away from his belt buckle, which, unfortunately, Ciel somehow still managed to get undone. "Stop! Ciel! Listen to me! _I am your tutor you know!" _

"I don't have to listen to anyone," said Ciel as he unzipped Sebastian's pants and slipped the hand holding the pen massager inside. Sebastian heard the click of a pen and then a soft buzzing sound, which he then felt as Ciel pressed the pen to his penis through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Ciel, _STOP!" _said Sebastian, and much to his horror the vibrations of the pen actually felt good so his penis started hardening in response.

"You're enjoying it, aren't you?" asked Ciel in that annoyingly sweet tone of his, until Sebastian violently shoved Ciel away from him.

"Ciel, you are _thirteen!" _insisted Sebastian as he zipped up his pants and buckled his belt. "I am not your boyfriend, and I never will be! Just give it up already, will you?"

Sebastian watched as Ciel's face hardened and a pang of guilt immediately went through him. Should he apologize?

"You don't understand, do you?" said Ciel once he had regained his composure, "you are my boyfriend whether you like it or not."

"You can't _force_ someone to be your boyfriend, Ciel-"

"I can, I have, and I will! Now kiss me or you're fired."

Sebastian's face immediately fell.

"Ciel, don't do this," pleaded Sebastian.

"You heard me," continued Ciel, "you have until the count of three. One, two th-"

Sebastian had stepped forward and awkwardly kissed Ciel on the forehead, like a mother telling her child goodnight. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and demanded another.

"Kiss me properly or you're still fired."

"Ciel.."

"Do it now!"

Sebastian bent down this time and kissed Ciel right on the lips, but pulled away quickly.

"I'm still not satisfied," complained Ciel, "Do it right."

Sebastian was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he didn't kiss Ciel like he wanted, he would lose his job, but if he did kiss Ciel, he would have more of this boyfriend nonsense to deal with and if Ciel's parents found out, they would probably fire him too. It was a lose-lose situation.

Sebastian shut his eyes tight and pressed his mouth to Ciel's one final time, awkwardly licking at Ciel's lips until Ciel's tongue came out to greet his. The boy kissed him very sweetly and let Sebastian have complete and total control of the kiss, so Sebastian withdrew his tongue after only one lick and ended it.

"There," said Sebastian as he pulled away and opened his eyes, "are you happy now?"

"Yes," said Ciel with a satisfied smile, "now take off your pants."

Sebastian gave Ciel a stern look and ended their lesson, dragging Ciel along with him to the library door as Ciel wouldn't let go of his waist since his hands were firmly grasped around Sebastian's belt buckle. Eventually when Sebastian stepped out into the hallway Ciel decided to behave and let go and even wished him a Merry Christmas.

"_Joyeux Noel, Sebastian. _Enjoy your gift."

Sebastian went home and immediately threw the pen massager that Ciel had shoved into his pocket into the trash.

_Never again will I accept a gift from him_, thought Sebastian, _never again. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning(s):** Sebastian x Ciel, shota, kissing, yaoi, NUDE DUDES

* * *

Now that Sebastian had a steady job and a reasonable income, he made it his mission to feed every stray cat in town. He would buy multiples of the large bags of cat food and carry them home from the pet store one by one, then take out a little plastic bowl full to various areas where the stray cats gathered in the village. His favorite spot to put out cat food was right behind his apartment so he could spend the day trying to make friends with the feral cats and lovingly stroking those who wanted to be petted. A few of them were even friendly enough to let him pick them up; they were most likely someone's pets, but Sebastian was never going to say no to a hungry cat.

"Oh, look at you," cooed Sebastian to a thin black cat who had just sashayed her way up to the bowl of cat food. "Aren't you beautiful?" Sebastian reached out a hand to stroke the top of the cat's head, and the cat lovingly rubbed itself against Sebastian's knuckles.

"You've been coming by every day, haven't you?" asked Sebastian to the cat. "I wonder if...?" Sebastian slid his hand from on top of the cat's back to down underneath the cat's belly, where he felt around for any obvious bumps. "Oh, you are! Someone is expecting kittens, I see," said Sebastian to the cat with a smile; he would be looking forward to seeing those kittens come spring. Sebastian checked the time on his watch and noted that it was already less than fifteen minutes to two o' clock; if he didn't leave now he would be late.

"Farewell, my lovelies," said Sebastian to the herd of cats now feeding at the plastic bowl, and he set off in the direction of the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian walked into the Phantomhive manor like he did every weekday and headed straight for the library, where Ciel was busy conjugating a list of French verbs Sebastian had given him the week before.

"I see that you haven't done your studies," said Sebastian as he walked up behind Ciel's chair and put his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm doing it right now, am I not?" said Ciel in an irritated voice.

"Yes; but the point of me giving you such assignments is for you to do them _before _our next lesson, so that you can be prepared to learn something new each time," said Sebastian gently. "You're conjugating _etre _wrong; you forgot _on est_."

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and threw his pen down onto his desk.

"I don't see the point in learning _on _when it's never used!"

"It is used," said Sebastian, "Just because you're learning to speak formal French doesn't mean you'll never use informal French."

"English isn't so damned complicated, I don't see the - _achoo!"_

Sebastian's eyebrows rose in concern.

"Ciel... are you getting sick?"

"No, I just - _achoo!" _

"Do you have allergies, perhaps?" asked Sebastian after Ciel's second sneeze.

"It's the middle of winter, what is there to be allergic - _achoo!" _

Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and held it underneath Ciel's nose in preparation for the next sneeze.

"_Achoo, achoo, achoo! _S-Sebastian..." said Ciel through his now stuffy nose.

"Hmm?"

"You habn't been near a cat, hab you?"

"I have, but why does that matter?" asked Sebastian in confusion, after which Ciel shoved Sebastian's hand under his nose away from him.

"I'b allergic to cats! Tanaka!" shouted Ciel.

Sebastian assumed that Tanaka waited somewhere outside the library during their class sessions, as it never took long for him to appear when Ciel called for him.

"Yes, young master?" asked the elderly butler.

"Prepare a bath."

"Now, young master?" asked Tanaka just to be sure.

"Yes."

"Very well," said Tanaka, and he turned to leave after giving Ciel a polite bow.

"Why a bath?" asked Sebastian as he held both of his hands behind his back and away from Ciel's face, which did seem to stop Ciel's sneezing.

"You have cat all over you," explained Ciel, "Obviously we can't continue the lesson if you keep making me sneeze like this."

"Couldn't I just wash my hands?" suggested Sebastian.

"No, the maid will also wash your clothes while you're in the bath to be sure that there's absolutely no trace of cat left on you," said Ciel. "But you've never come in with cat on you before, what happened?"

"Oh," said Sebastian sheepishly, "I started feeding the stray cats in town. Today I was petting one of them... I didn't know you were allergic," Sebastian half-apologized.

"Well stay away from them when you have to come and give me lessons," ordered Ciel.

"But that's almost everyday!" protested Sebastian.

"Are you saying that you love cats more than me?" asked Ciel.

"Yes," said Sebastian without delay.

Sebastian definitely didn't like the evil grin that soon graced Ciel's face.

"So you admit that you love me."

"What?" said Sebastian, and he shook his head in denial. "I never said that."

"You said that you love cats more than me, meaning that you also have feelings for me," insisted Ciel.

"Ciel, you are my student and nothing more, that's all there is between us."

Ciel let out a disbelieving hum and it was then that Tanaka reappeared, announcing that the bath had been prepared.

"Show him up to the bathroom, will you?" Ciel asked Tanaka.

"Very well," replied Tanaka, and he led Sebastian up the grand staircase to a bathroom on the second floor. "I will come back to fetch your clothes in about five minutes."

Sebastian nodded to indicate that he had heard Tanaka and he waited for the bathroom door to close before fully taking in his surroundings. The bathroom was easily bigger than his entire apartment, and the bathtub alone was probably bigger than the bed he slept on. Sebastian inhaled deeply and smelled a pleasant floral scent, which he realized must have been coming from the bath water as it had to it a light pink tinge. Sebastian undressed and left his clothes in a pile on the floor, then stepped into the bathtub and relaxed into the rose scented water. A few minutes later there was a polite knock on the door and Tanaka returned to retrieve Sebastian's clothes, then left Sebastian alone in peace.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let the feel of the warm water against his skin help to lower his heart rate until he was completely relaxed. He slid down further into the water so that it came up to his shoulders and his lips just barely touched the water's surface, so he blew a small bubble of air into the surrounding water.

_Ciel really has it made, _thought Sebastian, _he probably gets to take a bath like this everyday. _

Sebastian had only his water kettle, a small tub and a few ragged washcloths to bathe with. That would be changing soon though; once he saved up enough money he'd be moving into an apartment with a proper bathroom instead of only a leaking toilet. Sebastian was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the soft creak of the bathroom door opening and closing, so he was taken completely by surprise when Ciel spoke to him.

"Enjoying your bath, Sebastian?"

Sebastian swallowed a mouthful of water and spent the next several seconds attempting to spit it out.

"C-Ciel! What are you doing in here? I'm not decent!" said Sebastian, and he awkwardly covered his naked sex with both hands.

"You act like its something I haven't seen before," said Ciel very plainly, which immediately had Sebastian wondering how on earth the thirteen year old was ogling naked men. "More importantly," continued Ciel as his bare feet padded softly across the marble floor, "I came to keep you company."

"Who needs company while taking a bath?" replied Sebastian, "while _naked?" _

"I rather like the idea myself," admitted Ciel as he finally came to the edge of the bathtub and sat down on the ledge, his blue silk robe with a perfectly monogrammed C on the left breast falling into the water and spreading out like flowing ink. "In Japan it's not at all uncommon for people to bathe together, didn't you know?"

"No," said Sebastian thoughtfully, "I didn't know that."

"Tanaka told me," explained Ciel. Sebastian was still uncomfortably shielding his privates from Ciel's eyes, and the way that Ciel's silk robe was slipping off his shoulders and revealing his bare chest was making him nervous.

"Ciel," began Sebastian cautiously, "why are you wearing a robe?"

"I always wear a robe before taking a bath," said Ciel, and with that he stood up and untied the single knot that held the robe together, letting it fall to the floor and revealing his completely naked body to Sebastian.

Sebastian desperately tried to look anywhere but at Ciel and finally settled for staring up at the ceiling.

_This isn't going where I think it is, this isn't going where I think it is... _

Sebastian's worst fear was confirmed as he heard Ciel slip one slim leg into the water, which was soon followed by the other and Ciel sat in the water with his back against Sebastian's chest.

"Ciel!" yelped Sebastian, "You can't - Hurry up and get out!"

"When will you understand that I will do as I please, Sebastian?" asked Ciel while looking at Sebastian over one shoulder, his blue eyes hinting of annoyance.

Sebastian frowned but reasoned that this bath couldn't last forever; the water would get cold eventually, right? Besides, he still had his cock safely covered by his hands, which meant that no inappropriate part of him was anywhere near Ciel, until Ciel decided to turn around so that they were face to face and attempt to pry Sebastian's hands away.

"Ciel, stop that," reprimanded Sebastian.

"Fine," said Ciel, "I'll just do this instead." Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and began placing small, soft kisses against Sebastian's throat.

"Ciel, stop," said Sebastian nervously. One part of him was telling him that he should get out of the bath, get dressed and go home and never so much as think about this ever again, but there was another, primal part of him that actually seemed excited about all this. He wasn't going to lie and say that the kisses didn't feel good, but it was too risky, it was wrong, Ciel was only a boy...

"Ciel," breathed Sebastian softly as Ciel found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and began to suck, his little teeth digging ever so slightly into Sebastian's flesh. Sebastian's face was growing warmer from more than just the bath water and he tilted his head back to allow Ciel better access.

All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door and Sebastian jolted back to his sense; Ciel was much too young, his butler had returned and would find them in this scandalous position, then report it to Ciel's parents who would fire him and make sure he never worked in this town again.

"Excuse me, sir. Your clean clothes have been left outside the door as requested," came the voice of the butler from behind the wooden door. Sebastian gulped and looked at Ciel with wide eyed terror; what was he supposed to say? Sebastian's heart jumped into his throat as he heard not his voice, but Ciel's responding to Tanaka.

"Good; that will be all."

"Very well sir," said Tanaka, and Sebastian heard the sound of footsteps fading away down the hall. Once the sound disappeared completely Sebastian got out of the bathtub and hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Ciel, I can't - do this! Tanaka knows? Oh god, I'm going to jail," said Sebastian as he desperately pushed his wet locks up and away from his eyes.

"Relax, Sebastian," said Ciel, "Tanaka won't tell anyone."

"Ciel - _still! _You are way too young, and this is my job, I could get fired -"

Ciel laughed in response to Sebastian's worried state.

"I can assure you my father hardly has time to deal with you."

"_Still!" _insisted Sebastian. "Look, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," said Sebastian as he pulled on his clean clothes without drying off, meaning that they took more effort than usual to pull on and his soaked skin began to show through the thin fabric of his clothes.

"Sebastian, wait - " protested Ciel from still inside the bath, clearly alarmed by Sebastian's frantic state, but before Ciel could even stand up in the bath Sebastian was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning(s):** shota, yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel, kissing

* * *

Sebastian fed the cats that day as usual, but it took every ounce of willpower he had not to touch them. Sebastian hoped that this way Ciel's allergies wouldn't be triggered, and he promised himself he'd put out more food for the cats and pet them to his heart's content once today's lesson was over. It was still early, however, so Sebastian made his way to the village library and pulled out one of the massive dictionaries that graced the shelf.

Sebastian sat down at a small table near the corner of the reading room, where no one was likely to look over his shoulder. Sebastian was nervous about doing this in a public place, but he didn't really see the need for an English dictionary when he already spoke the language so there was no place else to do it. Sebastian opened the enormous book and flipped through the pages until he came to the "P" section, then turned the pages more slowly until he came to his desired word.

_pedophile: an adult who is sexually attracted to children. _

Sebastian looked and looked for more words to add to the simple definition, but there were none. Sebastian closed the dictionary and pushed it away from him so that if someone were to come into his secluded corner, they wouldn't know what he had been doing.

Sebastian left his right hand on top of the dictionary, frozen in time as he tried to ponder the definition of the word. _An adult who is sexually attracted to children. _

_Does that fit me? _wondered Sebastian, _I'm certainly an adult, so that part is true. I am an adult. But do I like children? Of course I like children. No, no, the question is, am I sexually attracted to children? _

Sebastian tried to remember a time when he had ever been aroused by the sight of a child, and couldn't come up with any.

_I'm not sexually attracted to children,_ thought Sebastian, _so I'm not a pedophile, right? _

Sebastian then remembered how he and Ciel had been together in the bath, and how Ciel had given him those soft, feather-light kisses that Sebastian had guiltily enjoyed. Heat rose to Sebastian's cheeks as he remembered that moment in detail, and then he swallowed unconsciously.

_But I liked it, _thought Sebastian, _And Ciel is a child. _

Sebastian tried to reason with himself that he positively, absolutely _wasn't _a pedophile but no matter how much he reasoned he still couldn't deny the fact that he had enjoyed Ciel's touch.

_Does it still count if I was sexually aroused by a child doing sexually arousing things? _wondered Sebastian, his body still frozen as he mulled over his thoughts. _Surely, a pedophile is someone who is sexually attracted to children, not a child who happens to do something sexually arousing. _

Sebastian sighed and folded his arms down on to the small table, then put his head face down into the bed made by his arms. He could deny it all he wanted, but he knew the truth; definition or not what had Sebastian had done _did_ make him a pedophile. Sebastian was torn apart by this; surely he, Sebastian Michaelis, who had never harmed a child in his life was better than those who abused children? Sebastian had done nothing, it was _Ciel_ who had started everything, but Sebastian was still guilty of enjoying it.

_I'm guilty, _thought Sebastian into the darkness made by his surrounding arms, _that's all there is to it. _

A few hours later and Sebastian was walking up the hill to the Phantomhive manor, the words written in the dictionary still fresh in his mind. It made him more nervous than usual about seeing Ciel, but Sebastian kept telling himself nothing mattered if he never initiated. He would probably still get in trouble with the law if Ciel went too far, but that had yet to happen, or so Sebastian let himself believe.

Sebastian knocked on the library door as usual, waiting for a response, but there was none. Seeing as this was unusual Sebastian pushed open the library door, finding it unlocked and made his way inside. He came upon Ciel sleeping on the sofa that was in the middle of the room, and Sebastian bent over him and gently shook him awake.

"Ciel? Are you sleeping? It's time for your lesson," said Sebastian.

"I'm not sleeping," said Ciel with his eyes still closed, "I'm _trying_ to sleep."

"You have a lesson," chided Sebastian, "Now wake up."

"Five more minutes," said Ciel, and Sebastian silently agreed to give the boy the five minutes he had requested. Sebastian sat down on the couch next to Ciel, near his feet and folded his hands in his lap while he waited patiently for Ciel to finish his nap. Soon after Ciel rose into a sitting position so that he sat next to Sebastian side by side, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel's sleeping face and smiled to himself; the boy looked so adorable with his eyes closed. His expression was soft and completely relaxed, which was very unlike the mischievous grins he usually wore. A strand of Ciel's soft gray hair fell into his eyes and Sebastian used one hand to gently brush it away.

"I can't sleep," mumbled Ciel against Sebastian's shoulder as he opened his eyes. turning to face Sebastian's neck. "I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday," pointed out Sebastian.

"Yes, but time spent away from one's love..." Ciel trailed off into nothingness.

"Do you really love me?" asked Sebastian seriously.

Ciel furrowed one eyebrow as he tried to come up with an answer to that question.

"I think so," managed Ciel at last.

"But you barely know me," reasoned Sebastian.

"Well, I _like_ you," said Ciel, "That's all that matters."

Ciel's words put Sebastian's mind at ease; he could say he liked Ciel too, but not that he loved him.

"I like you, too," said Sebastian as he stroked his fingers through Ciel's hair.

"Good," grunted Ciel. Ciel shifted his body so that he was now on his knees, his lips brushing up against Sebastian's ear. "Do you like me so much that you're willing to prove it to me?"

"What do you mean, 'prove it to you?'"

"Kiss me," breathed Ciel into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian's hand gave the edge of the leather sofa a squeeze.

"Ciel...I can't," said Sebastian.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong," said Sebastian quietly.

"I won't tell anyone," insisted Ciel.

"Tanaka already knows you got in the bath with me," said Sebastian as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Tanaka is my loyal servant; he knows many of my family's secrets and he's never once let any of them cross his lips," said Ciel.

"You could kiss me," suggested Sebastian softly. "If it's you who does it, then..."

Ciel grabbed hold of Sebastian's chin and turned it so that he could press a kiss to Sebastian's lips. Sebastian was probably blushing like a schoolgirl, but he didn't care, kissing felt good, kissing _Ciel _felt good, and he turned a bit to slide his arm around Ciel's waist. Ciel withdrew his lips and rubbed his nose against Sebastian's, so Sebastian responded in kind.

"I can kiss you like this any time," said Sebastian as he nuzzled his nose against Ciel's. "That's fine, isn't it?"

"I wish you would just kiss me normally," lamented Ciel as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's once again. This time Sebastian dared to kiss back, to open Ciel's lips with his mouth and push his tongue inside the small cavern. This time it was Ciel's turn to blush as Sebastian kissed him deeply, sliding his strong, powerful tongue across Ciel's petite one and nibbling gently at Ciel's lower lip.

"Is that better?" breathed Sebastian once they broke away for air.

"Yes," said Ciel breathlessly. "I don't want it to end..."

"I don't either," admitted Sebastian, "but we still have to have your lesson."

Ciel let out a soft whine that Sebastian found absolutely adorable and he stood up from the sofa, ready to begin that day's lecture.


End file.
